fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Warp Zone
This quest is actually a series of quests given by Sage Eru in the Peso Arcade in Nostalgya. You are to find Sage Eru's missing 6 Children. Each child is a different quest. Child 1: 1)Go to the sewer gutters in Townshire; find Mario, and keep fighting turtles, until quest done. 2)Back to Eru. Edit: Keep any black markers you find. You need them for the next part! Child 2: ''' 1) Before going in, visit Bread Basket>Camp Site,kill stuff until you get a "red checkered blanket". 2)Combine that with a permanent marker (dropped from lower townshire>sewer>the gutters) to make a black checkered flag. 3)Go to Conduction Junction, kill apes until you see the racer. You will automatically use the flag. 4) Go back to Eru. '''Child 3: 1)Go to the Pasta Orchards. I found mine in Noodly Grove, it probably depends on if you chose Pulp Faction or Free Mason Jars earlier. 2)Five fruits are required to finish the quest. I used lonesome bananas, but other fruits probably also work. 3)Back to Eru. 5 of the SAME FRUIT is required. You can't get mix and match your 5 a day... Yet.. ;) Child 4: "Double, double, toil and trouble". So cauldron it is. Go to Larder, click on the cauldron, and the fluffy brat tells you (in all caps) to get 3 Bottles of something something Spinning Fire; go back to Eru for hints: 1. "An aged tycoon..." (A Small Price Toupee) This is Located in Townshire -> Slums -> Small Price Toupee 2. "A grassy hill..." (Camp Site) Self Explanatory 3. "a service offering deals to die for"Pleasanton-> Gas station Get one bottle from each place, deliver to Larder, brat is happy. Back to Eru. Edit:' Brat shall be also known as Kirby.' Child 5: Desserts? Whipped toppings? Sounds like Pierats. Hit up the Hollow Deck until you encounter the child, fight three level 13 Space Pierats, and then she mentions needing something to power her cool whip and mentions finding it on some steam punk animals. 2) Off to yep, you guessed it, the Mangle! Specifically, the Erroneous Position Next to the Rails. Adventure until you encounter a "Cool-Ant". 3)With the canister of Coolant in your inventory, head back to the Hollow Deck and deliver it. Back to Eru. ='Child 6:' 1) Eru senses death and bells. Where do the two meet? When you find zombies in a High School! Hit up the High School Hallways in Pleasanton until you come across Link. He'll ask you for a fairy in a bottle. = =2) Travel over to the Learning Center and adventure until you encounter an "L-ph". It drops a "Fair-e". = =3)Truck on over to Skool Supplies in Mordorm and buy a empty bottle for 5000 fubars (ouch!). = =4)Craft the two together and ta-da! A fairy in a bottle. = =5)Head on back to Link to give it to him. Quest complete? = =Nope! He hands you a Hero's shovel and tells you to go find the Master(Mind) Sword. Zombie up, head over to the open grave, and there it is! = =6)Return it, and NOW you are done. You get a nifty set of level 12 armor to look like Mario and a 1up. = Category:Quests